Las mujeres tienden a crecer sin que los hombres se den cuenta
by tamago to gohan-aru
Summary: Desde el día en que la vio con esa vestimenta elegante no podía dejar de ver cada detalle su persona. Preguntándose cuando fue que dejo de ser esa adolescente y sobre todo, aceptar esos nuevos sentimientos que tenía por ella.


**¡FELIZ NAVIDAD!**

 **Vengo con el regalo para Natsuki Aizawa, del evento "amigo secreto" que se hizo en el grupo "amamos el okikagu".**

 **Espero que te guste este On-shot Sakamutsu :'D**

 **Sin mas que decir, espero que lo disfruten.**

 _ **Los derechos de Gintama le pertenece al gorila Sorachi.**_

* * *

 **Las mujeres tienden a crecer sin que los hombres se den cuenta.  
** **[Sakamutsu]  
[dedicado a Natsuki Aizawa]**

* * *

Últimamente Sakamoto no podía dejar de observar a su compañera y mano derecha. Cuando era acompañado por esta, a través de sus gafas observaba con detalles el perfil de esa mujer, sin que ella se diera cuenta.

Observaba aquel pelo marrón amarrado por una coleta baja, preguntándose cuando se había dejado crecer; como también cuando fue que había crecido. Era como una epifanía el verla ahora a su lado como toda una mujer y no como la adolescente que conoció.

Era como quitarse una venda en sus ojos en todo relacionado con esa mujer.

Aún recuerda cuando estaba confundido porque su mente se iba hacia su compañera de trabajo. Se rio al conmemorar como se ponía al pensar que sentía alguna atracción por una adolescente, provocando que escapara solo para calmarse de lo que se estaba volviendo su tormento.

Solo cuando tuvieron aquel trabajo, en donde para estar con la persona que los habían contratado debían ir con ropa elegante; dejando a un lado su habituales vestimenta.

Aún sentía mariposa al recordar cuando vio a Mutsu vestida con elegancia, como toda yato que era, había elegido un quipao morado que en la parte baja tenía una raja por el lado derecho; mostrando su blanquecina pierna. El cinturón negro servía para resaltar esa silueta que ocultaba su ropa habitual, y por último unas sandalias de punta medio alta, que la hacía ver más alta de lo normal. A pesar de usar el mismo peinado no dejaba de dar un aire de elegancia.

No pudo decir ningún comentarios a su compañera, solo pudo preguntarse en qué momento empezó a crecer y volverse en esa mujer que tenía en frente.

Solo cuando la vio algo incómoda por las miradas que le daban los de a su alrededores fue que reaccionó, y como el idiota que era dio un comentario fuera de lugar para distraer a su compañera. Sin dejar de preguntarse cuando fue que Mutsu había crecido en todo el proceso lo que fue el negoció.

Incluso, a la hora de dormir esa pregunta lo había atormentado.

Y desde esa vez empezó a observar cada detalle de ella, de admirarse de cosas que ya sabía pero que ahora lo apreciaba. Acepto esa calidez y esos revoltijos en su interior cuando su compañera le daba una pequeña sonrisa por haber hecho bien su trabajo, deseando cada vez más que le diera más seguido esa hermosa sonrisa.

Incluso estaba dispuesto andar desnudo si ella lo pidiera con tal de obtenerlo.

También a lo poco tiempo había aceptado la causa de su actuar hacia su compañera. Al asimilar de que ella era una mujer pudo admitir más fácilmente que no era solo atracción lo que sentía, sin darse cuenta se había enamorado de su compañera. Que de forma silenciosa había conseguido obtener su corazón.

Y ahora ese amor le hacía parecer un acosador cada vez que esa mujer estaba dentro de su perímetro de vista. Haciendo que se aprendiera de memoria cada gesto o hábito que podía presenciar esa mujer.

Ni siquiera por Oryu se había sentido de esa manera.

— ¿Sucede algo? - ¿En qué momento se había acercado a el? ¿Estaba tan ensimismado en su pensamiento para no darse cuenta como ella se acercaba? Se sentía nervioso, y más por esa mirada sería que le daba.

— No es nada Mutsu, solo estaba pensando en el próximo capítulo de la novela, no puedo evitar pensar en quien morirá en esa cabaña* hahahahaha - soltó para ocultar sus verdaderos pensamiento y emociones. Aún sentía que no era el momento para hablarle con sinceridad lo que le provoca.

— ¿Es así? ¿No estarías pensando en escapar del próximo trabajo? - Mutsu lo miraba con los ojos entre cerrados, como si pudiera ver más allá de su mentira.

— ¿Trabajo? ¿Cuál trabajo? Hahahahaha - y con solo esas preguntas obtuvo una patada en el estómago que le provocó que se pusiera en posición fetal en el suelo por el insoportable dolor — Eres malas Mutsu.

— Eso te pasa por no tomar atención a lo que se habló ayer - Mutsu no dudó en pisarle la cabeza para ver si con unas sacudida al idiota que tenía como jefe le haría recordar tal asunto importante — Estamos yendo al planeta N*m*k ya que tú mismo aceptaste transportar sus mercancía a varios planetas – piso con un poco mas de fuerza la cabeza de su capitán — Tal vez no se acuerda porque estaba borracho cuando hizo tal trato…

— ¡Para! ¡Para! ¡Ya lo recordé Mutsu! - gritaba con desesperación, para luego morder sus labios al sentir que estaba por vomitar en esos momentos.

Mutsu como el ser misericordioso que era, había dejado de pisar la cabeza a su jefe idiota. Permitiendo que fuera corriendo a la esquina para vomitar todo lo que fue en su momento la comida de la hora del almuerzo. Suspiro algo resignada, ya viendo en su mente los altibajos que habría en los transmite del nuevo trabajo.

— Descuida Mutsu, ya verás que el trabajo será tranquilo. Solo quieren transportar unas verduras que solo nace en su planeta a otros lugares, que los demás aprecien de lo que su planeta pueda ofrecer. - decía con gran seguridad, dándole la confianza a sus trabajadores a pesar de no necesitarla.

— De cualquier manera, si algo malo pasara ya tengo un plan para que solamente tú caigas. - Mutsu no dudó en sacar su carpeta llena de planes por si la situación se complicaba.

— Eres cruel. – sollozo Sakamoto por el comentario de Mutsu.

Los dos se miraron y no pudieron evitar sonreír, como si fueran cómplice de alguna broma.

— Por cierto, cuando estemos en la tierra espero que no escapes para ir a ese bar. Recuerda que estamos en trabajo y no por visita, ya tendrás tiempo.

Sakamoto estaba sorprendido. No por la seriedad que le había dicho esas palabras, si no, por lo que le transmitía esa mirada que le daba Mutsu; aunque esta parecía no estar consciente de aquello.

¿Acaso era celos lo que veía en esos ojos marrones? ¿Acaso tenía una posibilidad con ella? Una esperanza crecía en su interior, mientras que su nueva determinación nacía.

— ¿Por qué dices eso Mutsu? Sabes muy bien que soy bastante serio cuando se trata de negocio hahahahaha. - a pesar de decir dichas palabras en su mente ya estaba planeando una forma para escaparse cuando llegaran a la tierra.

No a visitar a su antiguo amor, si no, para algún obsequio que le podía dar a Mutsu. Buscar consejo en sus amigos que estaban en la tierra para saber cómo actuar para conquistar a la hermosa yato que tenía a su lado.

Después de todo, para los idiotas la esperanza era lo último que perdían y él era el más grande idiota de todos.

* * *

 ** _No puedo evitar pensar en quien morirá en esa cabaña_ : es una referencia a un dorama donde ryo (Sougo 3d) participa, en dicho dorama lo que uno mas espera es saber quien morirá de los 7 que están en la cabaña.**


End file.
